parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
D.W.'s Clues
=Cast= * Blue - D.W. Read (Arthur) * Steve - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Joe - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) * Josh - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Sidetable Drawer - Anne Shirley (Anne and the Green Gables: TV Series) * Mailbox - Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Mr. Salt - SpongeBob SquarePants * Mrs. Pepper - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Paprika - Backpack (Dora the Explorer) * Cinnamon - Map (Dora the Explorer) * Sage - Tuck (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Ginger - Pearl (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tickety Tock - Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Slippery Soap - Franklin the Turtle * Shovel - Max (Dragon Tales) * Pail - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Periwinkle - Bud Compson (Arthur) * Magenta - Emily (Arthur) * Green Puppy - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) * Purple Kangaroo - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Orange Kitten - Miss Elaina (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Miranda - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) * Turquoise - Liz (The Magic School Bus) Gallery D.W..PNG|D.W. Read as Blue TalkTommy.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Steve Arnold (Hey Arnold).jpg|Arnold as Joe Lincoln Loud picture.png|Lincoln Loud as Josh Anne Shirley.jpg|Anne Shirley as Sidetable Drawer Clifford the Big Red Dog happy.jpg|Clifford as Mailbox Spongebob-squarepants-patrick-star-spongebob-20c5bd3892e6f60ee4709ed8e833a0c1.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Mr. Salt Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman as Mrs. Pepper 8AA1ACEB-4471-4126-8A1F-30AEC3BCC184.jpeg|Backpack as Paprika E1576A44-E304-4ED1-AC8D-61F69C7EF186.png|Map as Cinnamon Tuck (My Life as a Teenage Robot).png|Tuck as Sage Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl as Ginger Emily Elizabeth Howard in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg|Emily Elizabeth as Tickety Tock Franklin1.png|Franklin the Turtle as Slippery Soap Max (Dragon Tales).jpg|Max as Shovel Dragon Tales Emmy-1-.png|Emmy as Pail Bud Compson.png|Bud Compson as Periwinkle Arthur Emily.png|Emily as Magenta Dil Pickles.jpg|Dil Pickles as Green Puppy Daniel Tiger.JPEG|Daniel Tiger as Purple Kangaroo MissElaina.jpg|Miss Elaina as Orange Kitten Susie Carmichael (ROVIO).png|Susie Carmichael as Miranda Fly16.jpg|Liz as Turquoise Episodes Season 1 #Snack Time (D.W.'s Clues) #What Time is it for D.W.? #Clifford's Birthday #D.W.'s Story Time #What Does D.W. Need? #D.W.'s Favorite Song #Adventures in Art (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W. Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time (D.W.'s Clues) #A Snowy Day (D.W.'s Clues) #The Trying Game (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W. Wants to Play a Game #The Grow Show (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W. Wants to Play a Song Game #What Does D.W. Want to Make? #What Story Does D.W. Want to Play? #Emily Elizabeth's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is D.W. Afraid Of? #Emily Comes Over #D.W.'s News Season 2 #Tommy Gets the Sniffles #What Does D.W. Want to Build? #D.W.'s Senses #What Experiment Does D.W. Want to Try? #What Does D.W. Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was D.W.'s Dream About? #D.W.'s ABCs #Math! (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Birthday #What Does D.W. Want to Do with Her Picture? #What Does D.W. Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #D.W.'s Surprise at Two O'Clock! #The Lost Episode! (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Sad Day #What Game Does D.W. Want to Learn? #What Did D.W. See? #Nurture! (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W. is Frustrated #What is D.W. Trying to Do? #Mechanics! (D.W.'s Clues) #Hide and Seek (D.W.'s Clues) Season 3 #D.W.'s Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation (D.W.'s Clues) #Weight and Balance (D.W.'s Clues) #What's That Sound? (D.W.'s Clues) #Animal Behavior! (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Big Pajama Party #Draw Along with D.W. #Thankful (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Big Holiday #Pool Party (D.W.'s Clues) #Anatomy (D.W.'s Clues) #Signs (D.W.'s Clues) #Nature (D.W.'s Clues) #Geography (D.W.'s Clues) #Occupations! (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Big Mystery #Bud Misses His Friend #D.W.'s Big Musical Movie #What's So Funny? (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Big Costume Party #Inventions (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Play #Prehistoric D.W. #The Wrong Shirt (D.W.'s Clues) #Words (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Collection #Cafe D.W. #Shy (D.W.'s Clues) #Environments (D.W.'s Clues) #Stormy Weather (D.W.'s Clues) #Emily Gets Glasses Season 4 #Imagine Nation (D.W.'s Clues) #Adventure! (D.W.'s Clues) #The Anything Box (D.W.'s Clues) #Superfriends! (D.W.'s Clues) #What's New, D.W.? #D.W.'s New Place #SpongeBob SquarePants and Jenny Wakeman Day #The Baby's Here! (D.W.'s Clues) #Making Changes (D.W.'s Clues) #Bugs! (D.W.'s Clues) #Un Dia Con Buster! #What's Inside? (D.W.'s Clues) #Blocks (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Puppets (D.W.'s Clues) #Rhyme Time (D.W.'s Clues) #Let's Plant (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Book Nook #Let's Boogie (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s School #Something to Do, D.W. #Arnold's First Day #Arnold Gets a Clue #Tommy Goes to College Season 5 #Can You Help? (D.W.'s Clues) #Colors Everywhere! (D.W.'s Clues) #The Snack Chart (D.W.'s Clues) #The Big Book About Us (D.W.'s Clues) #The D.W.'s Clues 100th Episode Celebration #Playing Store (D.W.'s Clues) #Patience (D.W.'s Clues) #Arnold's Surprise Party #I'm So Happy! (D.W.'s Clues) #The Boat Float (D.W.'s Clues) #Bedtime Business (D.W.'s Clues) #Shape Searchers (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W. Goes to the Doctor #Contraptions (D.W.'s Clues) #A Brand New Game (D.W.'s Clues) #A Surprise Guest (D.W.'s Clues) #Dress Up Day (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Big Band #Up, Down, All Around (D.W.'s Clues) #The Story Wall (D.W.'s Clues) #The Alphabet Train (D.W.'s Clues) #Numbers Everywhere! (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Predictions #Our Neighborhood Festival (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W. Takes You to School #Meet Mary Moo Cow! #The Scavenger Hunt (D.W.'s Clues) #Let's Write! (D.W.'s Clues) #Emily's Messages #Body Language (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... (D.W.'s Clues) #I Did That! (D.W.'s Clues) #Animals in Our House? (D.W.'s Clues) #Morning Music (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s First Holiday Season 6 #The Legend of the Aardvark Girl #Love Day (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.'s Wishes #Arnold's Clues #Skidoo Adventure (D.W.'s Clues) #Playdates (D.W.'s Clues) #The Fairy Tale Ball (D.W.'s Clues) #Soccer Practice (D.W.'s Clues) #D.W.stock #Meet D.W.'s Baby Brother D.W.'s Clues & You! Episodes Season 1 #Meet Lincoln Loud! #Playdate with Emily #Big News with D.W. #ABC's with D.W. #123's with D.W. #Sad Day with D.W. #Laugh with D.W. #Song Time with D.W. #Getting Glasses with Emily #Growing with D.W. #Happy Birthday, D.W. #Experiments with D.W. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:SpongeBob SquarePants x Jenny Wakeman Category:Tommy Pickles x D.W. Read